A switching chamber of the type mentioned at the outset is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,785 B1. This switching chamber is arranged in a metal container filled with insulating gas and has an axially symmetrical housing borne by a post insulator 50, in which housing a contact arrangement with a stationary and an axially movable switching piece is arranged. The switching chamber housing is formed by two electrically conductive hollow bodies 43, 44, by mounting tubes and flanges 51, which are fixed to the hollow bodies, and by an insulating tube 50, which is fixed to the mounting parts 51 and holds the hollow bodies at a distance in the direction of the housing axis. The hollow body 43 is connected to a movable switching piece and the hollow body 44 is connected to a stationary switching piece of the contact arrangement. Current conductors 45, 47, which are connected to a high voltage, are guided from the outside through the wall of the container 40 via two outdoor bushings 41, 42. Those ends of the current conductors 45, 47 which are located in the interior of the container are guided into drilled holes which are formed in the hollow bodies 43, 44, which apparently are each in the form of a cast metal part, so as to form two electrical plug-in connections. The two hollow bodies shield regions on the insulating tube 50 and on the post insulator 50 which are subjected to severe dielectric loads and they contain exhaust volumes for accommodating hot arcing gases.
DE 42 17 697 A1 describes an electrical high-voltage circuit breaker having two contact pieces, which are coaxially opposite one another. One of the two contact pieces is fixed on a tubular contact-piece mount. The contact-piece mount and the contact piece borne by it are surrounded by a hollow-cylindrical shielding body, which is detachably connected to the contact-piece mount by a latching connection arranged on the inner side of the shielding body. The outer side of the shielding body can therefore be designed to be entirely smooth and without any protruding parts, which could bring about a distortion of the electrical field at the circuit breaker.